Confocal training sessions which are required to obtain approval for individual use of the instrument. This activity includes time spent on the instrument for each group workshop plus time spent on an individual basis with each student for a hands-on practical. These workshops are held on a monthly basis or as needed. In year 27, 10 people were trained to use the confocal microscope. In addition, four people were trained on the SEM.